


clothed in light

by empathieves



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathieves/pseuds/empathieves
Summary: Jester muses on how gorgeous Yasha is.





	clothed in light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for day 1 of CritRole RS Week! I rolled Jester and Yasha, so have some fluff.

The first time she sees Yasha she thinks she’s dreaming.

 

Not just because Yasha is gorgeous in the way that all aasimar are - the cheekbones, the faint glow of their skin, the way they seem almost fragile even when they’re almost 6 feet tall and strong enough to lift a greatsword.

 

No, Jester thinks she’s dreaming because Yasha is more than just gorgeous - she’s  _ dreamy.  _ Her hair is stunning, her eyes are striking and beautiful, she’s stoic and quiet. It’s like all of Jester’s fantasies about a prince coming to take her on an adventure have come true and been improved at the same time.

 

Then she learns more about Yasha. The way her voice softens when it’s raining, the blush in her cheeks when someone flirts with her. The flowers she presses in her book, and her face when Jester presents her with more - sunflowers, peonies, daisies. Jester spends half her time with her eyes glued to the grasses they pass through, looking for more ways to make Yasha smile.  _ She deserves to smile _ , Jester thinks whenever she manages to make it happen.  _ It’s like the sun is coming out from behind the clouds. _

 

Sometimes, when they’re on watch together, Jester will tell stories. The ones she made up when she was a kid, mostly, even if they’re a little silly. There’s always an indescribable feeling in her chest when she talks, though, because Yasha pays attention like Jester’s telling the most important tale in the world - like what she’s saying is so important it requires all of her focus. Sometimes Yasha laughs at the voices Jester does, and sometimes Jester can even convince her to tell the story with her. She does excellent dragon noises, after all, and Jester has the feeling Yasha didn’t get to have much fun when she was a kid.

 

Everything Yasha does is so endearing. Sometimes Jester just wants to kiss her - not even on the lips, but on the nose, to see if she can win a smile. Okay, yes, on the lips too, but - she wants to bring Yasha joy, the way she brings her flowers. She wants to make her smile, and laugh, and to hear her do more silly voices and make jokes. She wants the sun to be shining all the time. She wants to bask in the warmth of it.

  
_ One day,  _ she thinks, watching Yasha pat Frumpkin as she shows him the flowers in her book,  _ one day, I’ll tell her. _


End file.
